Demon Tears
by Yami-kun
Summary: Demons are thought to exist only in myths, but when one showed special interest in a particular human...Y/Y, S/J, B/R (important ch.5!)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Yu-Gi-Oh is the intellectual property of Kazuki Takahashi, and is being used in this fanfiction for fan purposes only. All situations, opinions and characters not belonging to Kazuki Takahashi are the intellectual property of Yami-kun,  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Demon Tears  
  
Vampires were believed to have no emotions.just a creature taking on a human figure, striving in darkness, waiting to pounce on a helpless victim. One would think to believe that these creatures were far different from any the human race has every seen before, their population diverse from all else. They have no heart. They show no mercy. They take no pity. Then why.did this one spare a living?  
  
Dark Acquaintance  
  
He slipped into the dark of night with inexorable agility, leaping from one roof top to the other in cat-like stealth. The silent blackness warped around the figure like a second skin, concealing the crown of crimson spikes. Bloody orbs glanced down the street in search of tonight's meal, smirking inaudibly as it found its prey.  
  
A rotund man in his early thirties was strolling down the sidewalk, whistling cheerfully despite the agonizing fear churning inside of him. Normally he felt secure under the blanket of shimmering stars, but tonight the atmosphere released an air of insecurity and forbiddance.  
  
Rubbing a pale hand against the other in an attempt to keep warm, the man shivered. It was strangely cold.something was amiss. A flicker of moonlight reflected off the gold embedded briefcase as the figure continued briskly away, enough to make out the name "Ruoyita Nakashi".  
  
A sudden crack pierced the brittle stillness as Ruoyita whirled around, eyes screening bewildering in an attempt to locate the source of the noise. Small, beady, gray dots traveled over the dark recesses of the street, a mixture of fright and anxiety appearant. Seeing nothing, he continued walking, though the merry tune failed to survive.  
  
"I'm just being paranoid. Probably just had too much fish eggs; heard they were never good for you," the man assured himself, muttering under his breath. "There's nothing there.nothing. Just my old conscience playing its tricks."  
  
But his false reassurances did nothing to stop the sickly feeling that seized his heart. Something was going to happen.he could feel it.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of long, sharp nails dug into his neck, and Ruoyita abruptly halted, turning his head ever so slightly at the assault.  
  
"I suggest you start listening to you conscience," a deep, husky voice hissed in his ear, breathing a ghostly breath along his neck and sending shivers down his back. "But I guess it's too late now, don't you agree?"  
  
With one swift movement, the attacker spun Ruoyita's neck around to face him. The weighty body followed, bones cracking in protest.  
  
Ruoyita gasped as he came face to face with a boy no more than fifteen, with deeply tanned skin and a mass of black hair tipped in scarlet, touched with golden thunder bolts protruding in various directions. Crimson orbs watched him intently, greedily consuming the fear plainly written in the other's eye. But that wasn't what made the man cry out. No.it was the pair of pointed silver canines that appeared behind that ghastly smile.  
  
"W-what are you?" Ruoyita managed to stammer out, suddenly at loss for any form of communication.  
  
"I am a hunter. I am the price of darkness. I am a vampire. And I." the teen smirked, gripping the other's shoulder hard enough to elicit a yelp of pain, ".am your death."  
  
Without any forewarning, the creature of the dark sank his sharp incisors into Ruoyita's artery, lapping up the crimson bile that seeped out. The human just stood there, immobilized as if by a spell, being seduced to a welcoming oblivion.  
  
More blood escaped the fresh wound as the demon licked up every last drop; from the taste of this mortal's life fluid, the poor fool was going to die anyway, most likely from heart disease. But blood was blood, and the creature needed it to sustain itself.  
  
After sucking the corpse dry, the supernatural being wiped away any remains of abnormality from his lips and smirked in satisfaction. Bending low enough to sprint a to a roof top, a sudden thought occurred to him.  
  
'They're going to find him anyhow. Mind as well give them a good idea of my power.'  
  
A sadistic grin crossed the pale face as a hand wretched the lifeless neck backward, snapping it in two.  
  
"I think that suites you better, hm?" the killer inquired to no one in particular, arching a perfect brow before throwing his head back in a baleful cackle.  
  
The decapitated skull, along with its remnants, remained silent.  
  
***  
  
"Hey, Yug, check this out," Joey wavered a newspaper in front of his best friend's face. "Another guy got killed last night. Says here the police found him with his head pulled off."  
  
The smaller of the two made a face, shaking his mass of red and black hair in disgust.  
  
"That's just not right," he replied, eyeing his blonde companion with a hint of remorse. "It's the third murder this week."  
  
"Tell me about it," Joey agreed, leaning back against a chair. "I sure wouldn't want to mess around with whoever or whatever's causing this."  
  
Yugi shuddered involuntarily at the consideration of losing his head. "Neither would I."  
  
The two friends stopped in front of the local game shop, just outside the front door.  
  
"Well, seeya tomorrow, buddy," Joey waved.  
  
"You're not staying?" Yugi was mildly surprised at the alternation of their daily routine. Usually, Joey almost always stayed over to play Duel Monsters.  
  
"Nah, not today," the blonde sighed, running a hand though his hair. "I have to take care of Serenity. My parents went out of town last week."  
  
"I understand," Yugi smiled, secretly admiring his friend's strong affection for his little sister.  
  
"Well, later, Yug!" Joey gave a mock salute and jogged down the street, but not before flashing a cheesy grin.  
  
"Bye, Joey!' Yugi laughed as he bid his friend farewell.  
  
Fumbling for the key in his pocket, the multicolor-haired teen unlocked the inhabitable part of the game shop.  
  
"Grandpa! I'm home!" Yugi called, kicking of his sneakers and trampling down the hallway, abandoning his backpack in the process.  
  
It was unusually quiet, and for a minute the violet-eyed boy half expected to find his guardian's decapitated head spewed in a puddle of bloody veins.  
  
"Impossible."  
  
Yugi shook his head to clear the though, silently berating himself for even contemplating such a horror.  
  
As if to prove his theory correct, a breeze picked up from an open window and blew a piece of paper into his face.  
  
Yugi clumsily removed the sheet and found a hastily written note stating:  
  
Yugi,  
  
I had an urgent phone call from one of the digs in Egypt. I'll be going away for a while. There's food in the fridge and money if you need it.  
  
See you in a few weeks,  
  
Grandpa  
  
The boy set the note on the kitchen table, releasing a sigh of relief he didn't realize was even being held. At least his grandfather was alright.  
  
Grabbing his backpack and a quick snack, Yugi sprinted upstairs to start on his English project his teacher had assigned for the Winter Break. It was to remind students that although it's a holiday, work is always essential to the human life, was told to the class, though Yugi highly doubted that because he had overheard his teacher boasting to the other staff members about how his students _love_ to do homework.  
  
Muttering a string of cures, the small boy hauled out a dust covered textbook lost beneath his bed. After moments of searching and an occasional cough, the huge documentary source was found and the teen proceeded to initiate his lovely project that he doesn't give a care about.  
  
***  
  
The front door to the game shop slid open with an inaudible click. It appears that the shop owner had forgotten to lock up for the night, a big target for the creatures of the dark.  
  
A bristle of leather followed, the figure seemingly flying across the room. It slid into kitchen, glancing hesitantly at the note set on the table. Crimson eyes flickered over the notice, then with a flap of its jacket disappeared into the depths of the house. The slip of paper flew out the open window--- the same window that sent it towards the violet-eyed boy- --never to be seen again.  
  
***  
  
Three hours later, Yugi ineptly staggered down the stairs, feet heavy with fatigue. His eyes were stinging after incessant hours of reading, typing, and writing, that he felt that he deserved a break.  
  
Not bothering to turn on the lights, Yugi swerved towards the kitchen, momentarily pausing as he passed the table. He was almost positive that he had left the note there, but of course.he might have just misplaced it.  
  
Shrugging, the teen languidly poured himself a generous glass of orange juice, and stared out at the night sky. The pale full moon stood out among the veil of navy blue, absent of the tiny crystals too far for the human hand to touch.  
  
'How strange,' the boy thought, 'Just the moon. Not a star in the sky- --'  
  
His observations were interrupted by a warm feathery breath traveling up his neck. Yugi froze, his mind shrieking at him to get away, but his body not complying.  
  
"Well.what have we here?" A low voice dripped through the chilled air. "Mmm.you seem like a delicious one."  
  
A pair of hands sprang out and secured Yugi the spot. The teen winced as pressure to his arm was applied when he attempt to squirm his way out.  
  
"Don't bother escaping," the voice hissed in his ear, sending a wave a shivers down Yugi's back. "No one has ever escaped my grip, and none will."  
  
Turning the smaller form around and ramming him into a wall, the figure examined the boy in fascination.  
  
The teen before him had smooth pale white skin, probably unknown to the owner who was staring at him in fright. Crimson orbs traveled to the long curved neck, eyeing hungrily at the treasure hidden under.  
  
Unhesitatingly, the creature pressed their bodies together and released his fangs, breaking the soft tissue protecting the arteries.  
  
Yugi gasped silently and struggled to free himself, but his endeavor was to no avail as he soon fell into oblivion. The monster that held him soon turned into nothing more than a blur as his life force was sucked away. Yugi's head rolled forward, resting on the other's shoulder.  
  
The vampire was stunned for a moment, but continued to drink his fill. This one's blood tasted like honey, with just a faint touch of chocolate. He needed more.but, he'll save him for later. Somehow, he couldn't bring himself to kill the boy.  
  
Growling, the son of the darkness reluctantly departed himself with his prey and disappeared into the blackness.  
  
***  
  
Yugi awoke, finding himself laying against the wall, head lolled to one side. Briefly, he couldn't remember what had happened, until the two marked on his neck brought back the painful memories.  
  
"Wait." Yugi murmured. "That means.I'm alive. But.why did he spare me?"  
  
  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Yugi: I was spared?  
  
YK: .yeah.  
  
Yugi: Yay!^_^  
  
YK: ^_^  
  
Bakura: Why wasn't I in it?  
  
YK: Later. It's only the first chapter, for goodness sakes!  
  
Bakura: Can I be a dromedary?  
  
YK: (falls down laughing) Do you even know what that is?!  
  
Bakura: uh.a very scary monster that can destroy the world?  
  
YK: Nope!^_^  
  
Bakura: Grrr.then what is it?!  
  
YK: That's a secret! Now, reader/view/etc, please R&R!  
  
  
  
*In case anyone didn't know, a dromedary is a camel with one hump (snickers at image of Bakura as a camel^_^)* 


	2. II

A/N: I don't own Yugioh. Wahoo! I got another chapter up! And so you kind readers may actually read it, I'll keep this note short. So.(thinks) enjoy the chappie!^_^ (Wow.that was really short.)  
  
~*~  
  
Demon Tears  
  
"Hey Yug! What's up?" Joey stopped short in his ecstatic greeting as he caught the exhausted look grimly pasted the multicolor haired boy's face.  
  
The little one had dark circles traversing under twin violet orbs, those that were slightly shadowed by fatigue. Once crimson hair that had proudly stood erect drooped down in shame, leaving a messy red crown. Even Yugi's school uniform was rumpled with ceases, several buttons undone or mismatched. Not surprisingly, his shoelaces remained loose, flapping like miniature whips as the boy hurried toward the school gate.  
  
"N-nothing.I'm fine, Joey."  
  
Yugi agitatedly flipped the collar of his shirt up to hide the bite marks he had received last night, hoping that Joey wouldn't notice. The other did, but remained silent.  
  
"Er.are you sure? You look kind of beaten up." Joey scratched his head. His friend was usually pretty organized, so it must have been something big to be able to create such an upheaval in the teen.  
  
"Really, Joey. I'm alright. Come on! Let's go or else we're going to be late." Yugi flashed Joey a bright smile and gestured toward the building where streams of other students filed through the doors.  
  
But the blonde didn't believe him for a second. Joey knew Yugi long enough to decipher a forced smile from a genuine one, and this was definitely feigned. Still, the taller boy didn't want to goad into other people's business, so he left it as that.  
  
"Well.if you're sure."  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Now, let's go!" Yugi tugged on Joey's jacket in an attempt to pull him to class. Joey followed, but his mind was still stuck on that fact that Yugi was hiding something from him. Maybe it had something to do with whatever he was trying to hide under his collar. Joey made a tacit vow to resolve his friend's problem in any way he can, even if it was up against that monster who snapped people's head off.  
  
The teen chuckled softly at the thought. It was ridiculous; after all, why would a fiend like that go after Yugi?  
  
He didn't know how right he was.  
  
***  
  
Deep red bile flowed down the wall, the blood gashing out from twin round incisions. A painful, heatedly, lancing sensation jolted through his body, penetrating every muscle and bone. Something warm pressed against his own small form, licking and lapping at the life fluid seeping out. Suddenly, he felt as if he was on fire---the agonizing hands of hell smoldering against his skin, dancing around him like inconsistent red sparks.tantalizing every fiber of his being. Then, he was choking---the sting around his neck was unbearable, and soon his vision blurred into a broken piece of mosaic.  
  
A sharp smack sounded loudly in front of him. Yugi head snapped up, just in time to meet the not-too-happy face of Mrs. Yakisha, who was unfortunately the strictest teacher in all of Domino school.  
  
"Mr. Motou! What do you think you're doing, dozing off in class like that?" Yakisha demanded, hands clenching a ruler that was dangerously close to Yugi's face.  
  
"I-I." Yugi flushed beet red, eyes averted to his desk in shame. ".Gomen nasai, sensi. It won't happen again."  
  
"I certainly hope not." Yakisha glared at her student disapprovingly before retracting the ruler. "Detention for you."  
  
Yugi's head hang lowly, too disgraced to meet any one else's gaze. He had never gotten a detention before, let alone drifting off in class. What was wrong? It must have had to do with last night's incident, Yugi concluded. The situation really spooked him, and he was sure the vampire will strike again.after him, that is.  
  
Thankfully, nothing out of the ordinary occurred for the rest of the day, a great relief to Yugi.  
  
"Yo, buddy! What happened back there?" Joey asked, running up to catch up to his friend in the hallway. Yugi rarely, and much emphasis on _rarely_, got in trouble.  
  
"Oh, nothing." Yugi waved the inquiry away as cheerfully as he could, though it didn't fool Joey. "I'm just really tired, that all."  
  
The blonde teen remained unconvinced, but didn't prod any farther. Besides, he decided to take matters into his own hands.  
  
Yugi turned the doorknob and crossed the threshold to Yakisha's classroom to serve his punishment.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Joey."  
  
"Ok. Tomorrow, Yug."  
  
Joey waved goodbye and trotted down the hall, leaving Yugi by himself. But as soon as he was out of his companion's gaze, Joey slipped into the dark recesses of one of the corridors and waited. He was going to find out what's wrong with his best buddy, and he won't give up that easily.  
  
Thirty minutes later, after an incessant twenty minute of lecturing on why one should never doze off in class and the remaining period repeating 'I shall not fall asleep in school again', Yugi was set free. The boy strolled out the double doors of Domino High, unaware that he was being followed.  
  
Yugi threw down his backpack and shoes once in the house and, not bothering to change out of his school uniform, flopped down onto his bed in a weary sigh. The entire day was hectic, and who knew what tomorrow might bring. But for now, all he cared about was getting some rest. In minutes, the boy had drifted off into a peaceful slumber.  
  
A certain someone had been watching, or rather, _spying_, on the multicolor haired teen. Joey Wheeler was currently hiding behind a bush behind the game shop, observing the owner as he fell asleep. When he was sure the coast was clear, Joey bolted for the door leading into the house, slipped in, and heard the satisfying 'click' of the oak panel shutting. Then, he made his way upstairs, more specially to Yugi's room, to feed the curiosity bubbling inside of him of what Yugi was hiding under his collar.  
  
Backing up. Joey would have done that if the atmosphere hadn't turned from the usual cozy ambiance the shop exuded to a frigid coldness. The hair on the teen's neck rose as the air seemed to darken in mood.  
  
"If you're planning to check on Yugi, there's no need." A deep, exceedingly disturbing, voice spoke out. "He is mine."  
  
Joey whirled around, only in time to catch a hazy scene of a dark figure with outrageous hairstyle snap his fingers, before crumpling to the ground into a forced slumber.  
  
"That little sleeping spell should keep him occupied for a few days," the only other person in the room muttered. "But someone might find him here."  
  
Growling in impatience, the said being murmured a quick chant and instantly, Joey's body disappeared.  
  
"Now, time for the real fun." Cackling menacingly, the figure ascended up the stairs, his black cloak billowing in the ironically calm air.  
  
***  
  
Violet orbs blinked open, sensing that something was amiss. The place seemed to have grown too cold.not cold as by the loss of heat, but a dark energy streaming through the room. Then, something clicked inside the young one's mind.  
  
'Oh no! Is he back?' Yugi glanced around frantically, feeling his own heart pounding furiously in anxiety and fear. He didn't see anything, but with a fiend like that, who knows.  
  
"If you're looking for me, then turn around."  
  
Yugi spun his head to face the owner of the voice, and soon enough, there was the beast that had attacked him yesterday, standing smugly in front the door, terminating any chance of escape.  
  
The smaller boy whimpered softer in fright, but the other still caught it and smirked in amusement.  
  
"Let's continue our fun, shall we?" the figure advanced toward Yugi, still holding that sinister smile. "Oh, and in case you should feel the need to.cry out.my name's Yami."  
  
Yugi froze momentarily, then backed away until his back was pressed against the headboard of the bed, as if he was trying to a hide behind it.  
  
Yami licked his lips, feeling a rush of desire pulsate through his body. The boy's taste still lingered in his mouth from the day before, and he was aching for more. In one swift movement, Yami pinned Yugi against the bed, the other's small frame beneath his own well-toned muscular one.  
  
Yugi was about to yell for help when his mouth was covered by none other than his attacker. Yami growled when he felt the teen squirmed and struggle, but soon stopped that by locking the other's arms and legs down with his own. Finally, Yugi realized it was futile to attempt to escape, and silent tears began to roll down his cheeks.  
  
Yami was suddenly torn between comforting the lad or just taking him head on. For some reason, he felt that he couldn't harm the boy in anyway, or allow pain to be inflicted by someone else. It was like an invisible force---he couldn't see it, was it was there, pulling and tugging at him to soothe the mortal.  
  
Yugi gasped quietly as he felt his tears being dried up by soft, feathery kisses. One by one, the tiny pearls vanished when tender lips touched them, the salty taste tingling the other's taste buds. Moments later, all crying cease, leaving Yugi to stare up at his consoler, mouth fixated in the word 'why?'  
  
As an answer, Yami pressed his lips to his gently, licking at the lower half. Yugi moaned, and unconsciously, wrapped his arms around Yami's neck. Taking this as an encouragement, the darkness slipped his tongue in to explore the little one's mouth.  
  
A sudden spark ignited between them as Yami deepened the kiss. One hand had traveled to Yugi's back, the other around his waist, pushing their bodies together. Before long, Yugi was groaning in pleasure as light kisses fluttered down his neck, his skin becoming slightly wet as Yami sucked on the exposed skin.  
  
Just as Yami was about to undo the first button, his senses jumped to alert. Another presence was near.  
  
"What are you doing here, Bakura?" The son of darkness asked coldly, not bothering to turn and face the intruder.  
  
Yugi raised his head and at the end of the bed stood a teenage boy who looked about the same age as Yami, with hazel brown eyes and pale ivory hair and skin. His face was set in an amused expression, but still exhibited a stern look showing that he was one to mess with. But there was one thing both this newcomer and Yami had in common: the pair of sharp, glistening fangs.  
  
"Testy, are we?" The one named Bakura chuckled slightly, eye brows raised at the position the other of his kind was in.  
  
"Answer my question."  
  
"Very well." Bakura's face turned stoic as he cleared his throat. "As you know, the Ceremony of the Forbidden is coming up. By tradition, five mortals have to be sacrificed by the end of the new moon. Not just any mortals---no.they must be special.different.in a way that compels even us, the creatures of the dark, to take interest and spare their life."  
  
Yami scowled, glared at the other vampire. "What are you saying?"  
  
"I'm saying," Bakura's voice continued to be emotionless, "that this boy you find so much interest in is one of the ones we need for sacrifice." Seeing Yami grip the blanket in silent rage, he added, "Those are the rules set by Pegasus, and those are the rules we must follow."  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Sorry if the chapter seemed a bit rushed. I have school tomorrow and I can hardly keep my eyes open.(yawns)  
  
Bakura: I'm in the fic! And I'm not a dromedary!  
  
YK: Zzzz.  
  
Yami: Since YK's half asleep right now, I'll be nice and say it. Please R&R!^_^ 


	3. III

A/N: I don't own Yugioh  
  
Whoa.it's been two weeks since I've updated.*sighs* I apologize for the wait.yes, I know, I'm such a sad case. Anyway, the third chapter's finished, so enjoy!^_^ (Yami: Talk about a speedy mood change.)  
  
~*~  
  
To everyone's surprise, Yami threw his head back in a disdainful cackle. Eyeing Bakura levelly, Yami spoke almost calmly, his words hiding a silent challenge and power.  
  
"Pegasus? That old man can't even catch a human if it stood in front of him!" Dropping his voice a decibel, to the point where it was close to seething, a distant warning, "I am the most powerful vampire alive, and those who challenge me will end in a tragic fate. Pegasus is nothing compared to me, and I say no harm shall come to the boy."  
  
Bakura quirked an eyebrow, clearly disbelieving the other of his kind. But soon, before he could voice his thought, a vivid degree of aura, one that of pulsating darkness and millennia of pain and training, collided with his. Involuntarily, Bakura took a step back as his hardened eyes stared into crimson ones. Keeping his voice composed, the albino spoke barely above a whisper.  
  
"So what you say is true. But why did you suppress your aura? You _are_ stronger than Pegasus."  
  
Yami released a low chuckle, his baritone voice resounding off the walls of Yugi's bedroom, piercing through the thick tension building up in the atmosphere.  
  
"Let that fool enjoy his pathetic power. Soon, I will conquer and destroy him, but now is not the right time."  
  
Bakura hesitated, then said, "You do realize we still require a sacrifice, hm? If you're going to keep up your little ploy, then hand over the boy, lest you want Pegasus to become suspicious."  
  
A brief, awkward silence past as Yami contemplated over the other's words. Finally, he answered, "Report to Pegasus to meet me at Ring of Death. He's going to have a new challenger for the title of leader."  
  
Bakura nodded mutely before disappearing. Normally, he wouldn't have let anyone get away for commanding him, but this was serious. Not only was Yami challenging the current king of vampire's title, but to choose a battle field at the Ring of Death, of all places! Bakura shuddered at the thought. The Ring of Death had lay abandoned long before demon existence, a forbidden ruin whose ancient secret was not to be reckoned with. Legend has it that a powerful magician infused his magic into the rural walls besieging a barren circular field, placing a curse which stated that any one who died there will become part of the haunting collection, another piece to the deadly ruins. Those who did not heed the curse and ventured into the maze was lost forever, and till this day the wails of their spirits still walked the ancient grounds, crying out to rest in peace. That is why no one, not even the greatest of vampires, dared to come across the Ring of Death. No one, that is, besides Yami.  
  
***  
  
The dark prince grumbled something incoherent before sliding off the bed and pacing around the room. Yugi stared at the latter worriedly, sensing that something was terribly wrong.  
  
"Yami," the smaller boy whispered, "is this about me? Is it my fault that you have to fight Pegasus?"  
  
Yami's head snapped toward Yugi, eyes glaring sharply in the darkness. Softening at Yugi's frightened face, Yami kneeled down next to him and placed his hands on his shoulders in a comforting gesture.  
  
"No, Yugi. It's not your fault. Pegasus deserved to die a long time ago."  
  
Seeing Yugi remain unconvinced, Yami pressed a kiss on his forehead for reassurance.  
  
Suddenly, Yugi thought of something.  
  
"Yami, why are you so.nice to me?" 'And why aren't I half dead yet'? The lavender-eyed teen added silently.  
  
Blinking at the inquiry and unable to find an answer, Yami sighed and walked toward the window. The last thing Yugi heard before the demon faded into the shadows was a soft, lonesome whisper.  
  
"I don't know, Yugi. I don't know."  
  
***  
  
"Yami wants to do what?!" A silver haired man seemingly in his thirties, yet has lived since the pyramids were still young, cried out in rage.  
  
"He challenges you to a battle at the Ring of Death. Winner becomes "King of Vampires"," Bakura repeated stoically. In his mind, however, he was secretively glad that someone finally stood up to the demented pony. Growling softly, Bakura recalled the death of his lost love.  
  
flashback  
  
Slap, slap, slap  
  
The sound of heavy footsteps pounded against the cracked pavement. Labored breaths could be heard, resounding in the chilly air of February. Snowy white locks flew behind the boy as he sneaked nervous glances behind him. Suddenly, the boy lost his footing and collided with the road beneath him, emitting a yelp of pain from his mouth. But nevertheless, he kept running. His scraped palms stung against the frigid cold and fresh blood trickled down his arm, but that wasn't what worried him. No.it was the _thing_ behind him.  
  
Still keeping up the pace, the lad twisted his head and eyed warily down the path. No sign of danger.  
  
Suddenly, he crashed into something and was sent flying through the air. Sprawled out on the cement, the albino looked up fearfully to meet a slivery mane hiding a sadistic smile.  
  
"My, my, Ryou. Having fun?" The creature behind the grin chuckled.  
  
The boy, Ryou, stared up at the being towering over him, his chocolate-eyes widening in terror.  
  
"S-stay away from me!" Ryou scrambled up to his feet, planning to bolt out of the scene if the other dares strike.  
  
Pegasus stepped closer, backing Ryou against a wall. The fragile boy looked between fainting and a rabbit cornered by a wolf. Leaning in, Pegasus hissed in his ear, and Ryou could feel the cold breath traveling down his neck.  
  
"Don't bother screaming. There's no one around to help you."  
  
Ryou gasped in a silent cry as a pair of sharp knife-like implements lashed down on his skin. Thick, crimson bile oozed out of the wound, licked up by a greedy tongue. A groan escaped Ryou's throat as Pegasus continued to suck, feed, utterly _kill_ him. Those moans soon turned to screams as the human's life fluid was literally being sapped out of him. The limbs shriveled up until all that was left was skin and bones, curled tightly around each other in a grimacing display. Ryou vaguely felt his head grow heavy as blood was ushered out of it and into the hungry mouth of his captor. But when his fingers, arms, and _body_ withered up into nothing more than gnarled and twisted residues, Ryou released an ear-piecing holler before slipping into a waiting darkness.  
  
Pegasus grinned with satisfaction as he finished his dinner. The smile widened when Bakura rushed up to the vampire leader in rage, one hand choking him by the neck and the other balled up in a raised fist.  
  
"What did you do to him, Pegasus?" Bakura spat out, a coat of fear and anger seizing his heart and making his stomach churn with anxiety.  
  
"Oo, bestial, are we? Take a look for yourself." The silver-haired demon smirked and gestured toward Ryou.or at least what remained of him.  
  
Bakura's eyes widened as he dropped Pegasus, hurrying over to the emaciated corpse. Ryou's beautiful creamy face was reduced to nothing more than desiccated skin and a gaunt frame. His snowy white hair was flung to one side, blemished by mud and dirt. A single tear rolled down Bakura's cheeks as he hugged the mummy of his love.  
  
end of flashback  
  
Bakura felt the anger, despair, and hatred churn inside of him, felt his fists clench in rage, felt his teeth gnash together like a savage beast. But despite the turmoil of emotions, he wisely kept his mouth shut.  
  
"Are you going to accept his challenge?" Bakura kept his voice stoic and composed, in fear that he might show his feelings.  
  
Pegasus waved his hand impatiently, trying to act nonplus about the whole situation. In reality, he was anything but scared. He knew that one day, someone would fight him for the title, but never _this_ early.  
  
"Yes, yes. If Yami-boy desires a battle, then a battle he shall have. He's yearning for a death wish, anyhow."  
  
But the current king of vampires didn't trust in his own words.  
  
***  
  
Shadows danced across the bare, desolate walls of the ancient construction. The setting sun illuminated and enhanced the hauntingness of the archaic pillars, which was laid in a circle formation and towered over the barren red land. A cool wind picked up from the north, whipping at the stones as if in an attempt to deform them, and an unnerving howl of the many souls lost there echoed in the air.  
  
Pegasus edged near the Ring of Death, wearing a façade of coolness, though deep down he wanted to crawl back to his demon dorm and beat all the weaker creatures just to unleash these nauseous feelings he had. But he can't leave now; no, he can't turn down a challenge. And besides, he also felt.curious, for some strange reason. Narrowing his eyes, the silver- haired man strode into the large arena and allowed his inquisitive mind to wonder.  
  
"So you're finally here."  
  
The grown demon whirled around at the voice, searching in the darkened corners of the battered gray walls. A lone figure leaned against an intricately designed, though eroded from over the millennia, pillars. Bangs of blonde fell over his eyes, shadowing those soul-piercing crimson orbs. The being drew to his full height, confident and regal. With the red, drunken sun behind him, a black glow seemed to warp entirely around the creature as he regarded Pegasus with a daring silent challenge.  
  
"Yami."  
  
"Pegasus."  
  
~*~ Yami: That's _it_?! You're just going to leave it at that?! YK: Well, I'm lazy! Besides--- Yami: Yes, we know you're lazy YK: Hey! (wacks Yami upside the head) _Anyway_ as I was saying before someone rudely interrupted (glares) I have to work on "YamiSitters" and " A Moment In Time" Yami: Yes, you definitely need to work on those.esp. since it's been.like a month? YK: A month?! (faints) Yami: Err.since no one wants to revive her and I still need to.(reads script) Oh yeah! Please R&R!^_^ (throws away script) 


	4. IV

A/N: I don't own Yugioh. I am soooooooooo sorry for not updating in.(checks calendar and flips through the whole thing) .er, a _long_ time.Anyway, now that I'm on my school break, I can dictate more time into writing fanfics! And once again, I apologize sincerely for all those people waiting for this chapter!  
  
~*~  
  
Pegasus tried to hide his apprehension with a haughty scoff. "Do you actually think your measly strength can defeat me, Yami?"  
  
"That is what we shall find out, will we not?" Yami flashed his own trademark smirk, glaring dangerously at Pegasus. If looks could kill, the silver-haired vampire would feel the sensation of being boiled alive, whipped, and mutilated.  
  
A guttural tone escaped Pegasus' throat, though not conscious to the owner. The current vampire leader swallowed, licked his parched lips, then continued, "And how do you propose we settle this.little match?"  
  
"Easy." Yami retrieved two daggers that were concealed behind his jacket; each one donned an inky black handle embedded with glistening green jewels and bordered with gold. The blade was polished to catch the first rays of the sun---clear, shining, and beautiful. "I'm sure you know that being vampires, we're obliterated when a stake is thrust through our hearts."  
  
Pegasus was beginning to catch on, and a bead of cold sweat rolled down his forehead. It was a game to the end---there's no mercy, sympathy, compassion. If he loses, not only will he disown his title, but also his immortality.his life.  
  
The tri-color haired being casually threw one of the daggers at Pegasus. It was a fast, polished aim; a flash of silver piercing through the air, heading straight for the other player. Pegasus snapped a hand up, just in time to catch the knife by the blade with two pale fingers.  
  
Yami whirled his own weapon, a strategy forming in his mind. "I'm sure these daggers are self-explanatory, but to make it fair, I'll explain anyway.  
  
This is a game of brute strength; no magic, no summons, nothing. The first to fall with the knife protruding from his chest loses. There shall be no pleas or attempt to surrender. If the case does occur, you automatically lose your life along with your title."  
  
Yami raised an eyebrow. "Understood?"  
  
Tracing his own lethal tool, Pegasus gritted his teeth nervously. What if he loses.? No! He mustn't think like that! Who is this.boy!...to challenge him, the king of demons? He'll show that pathetic little brat why no one ever crosses his path!  
  
"Start the game!" he all but sneered, clenching the hilt of the provided weapon until his knuckles turned white.  
  
"As you wish."  
  
In the blink of an eye, the smaller of the two opponents charged up to the man with amazing speed. Treads of silver clashed, a ringing that echoed through the air and resounded off the ancient pillars, the brief shine disappearing as quick as it had come. Grunted and battle cried rang out, each creature not willing to give in to the other. The scraping of metal was all about them now, almost like a normal, expectant sound.  
  
Block. Strike. Jump. That was Yami's routine. But the young man knew he wouldn't be able to last very long at this rate. Pegasus was strong.much stronger that he had anticipated. Sooner of later, he wouldn't have the strength to carry on. But there was something wrong with the leader's tactic. It was.  
  
Yami's brows knitted into a frown. What was it? The boy scrutinized Pegasus' moves carefully, also being well aware to defend himself in the process. So far, the damages done were even. But power seemed to be in Pegasus' favor.  
  
The white-haired demon lashed out, a quick attack to the human eye, but Yami easily saw it coming and leaped out of the way. Pegasus cursed, then prepared to launch another assault.  
  
.Wait.of course! _Speed_ Pegasus may have the muscles, but he lacked in speed. Yami realized that last attack had been like slow motion to him; he could see every one of Pegasus' moves. Well now, it seems this whole thing's about to be turned around.  
  
"You're too slow, Pegasus!" Yami chuckled, sauntering to safety when the old man attempted to score a death point on him. "You just don't have the agility. By using all your might, you're wearing yourself down."  
  
And he was right.  
  
The so-called leader of the vampires was heaving for breath, his chest rising and falling too frequently in staggered intakes of air. Droplets of sweat poured down his forehead, flattening his silver mane to his neck and making him look weak, tired, and decrepit.  
  
Pegasus growled, hurling the dagger whilst yelling, "It's not over yet, Yami! I'm still the king of demons! And you are _nothing_!"  
  
Raising a perfect brow in amusement at such an impetuous act, Yami flipped behind one of the large, stone pillars. The shadows hid his body from view, acting like an invisible cloak. Good. He'll need that.  
  
Heavy breathing could be heard advancing toward the setting the knife was thrown at. There was a loud string of curses as Pegasus lost sight of Yami. Grabbing the hilt and pulling it out of the stone not too kindly, the vampire screamed, "Yami, you coward! You're scared, aren't you? That's why you went into hiding! Come out and fight to the death, just like you said so yourself!"  
  
That comment must have stricken a nerve.  
  
Yami leaped out of the shadows and pinned Pegasus to the ground. A deep, low, menacing growl escaped his throat as he glared at his victim with murderous blood eyes.  
  
"_What_ did you say?" A cool wind blew back the bolts of gold from his face, revealing more of those crimson orbs and enhancing the foreboding appearance.  
  
Pegasus eyed the dagger dangling beside his heart warily. This was the end of him. He knew it. But he's not going to let this filthy little sneak have the last laugh.  
  
An insane laugh sounded, one not of Yami's.  
  
"Oh, Yami. I never knew you could be such a cheater, sneaking up to your opponent instead of fighting them face to face. You're proving that you can't beat me in a real battle, so that's why you did what you did. _It was your last resort_."  
  
Pegasus raised his head to the sky, continuing his inane chortle, as if beckoning the heavens to laugh along with him.  
  
"That's enough!" Yami snapped furiously, snatching up the other dagger Pegasus had dropped.  
  
With one swift, vicious, determined move, the twin blades were plunged into the other's heart. Splashes of dark red spilled out of the double gashes, leaking into the brown earth. Yami's own hands were stained with the same ruby substance, those that slid down his arms and ended in bloody trickles at his elbow. The burgundy shirt Pegasus wore was dapple in the same inevitable color, creating a beautiful, ghastly harmonization that undifferentiated the truth from the false.  
  
Then there was a cry, one that Yami will never forget. It was one of a bitter ending, filled with malice and revenge. It seemed even in his near- death, the white-haired demon wanted to grasped his vengeance and destroy the one that deprived him of his title and immortality.  
  
The scream resiliented off the walls of the ancient structures, rippling like waves of thunder through the air. It echoed in Yami's ear for longer than he dared to remember, the sounds of suffering and hatred.  
  
Pegasus gasped for breath, choking own his own blood. Red bile seeped out of his mouth, dribbling down his chin. But the being took no notice of that. He focused the last of his strength to glare at Yami, dark eyes* blazing with frozen fire.  
  
"Watch your back, Yami. You haven't won yet."  
  
And then his body deteriorated, from the feet up, almost like tiny bits of data, lost forever with the wind. The particles flowed in streams, bringing with it colors of red and white. Just before the deletion was complete, Pegasus emitted one last hoot of resentful laughter before ceasing to exist from the world completely.  
  
Yami started at the red-stained daggers in his hand. The cackles still remained in his head, along with the terrifying warning. But.Pegasus won't be back. Vampires can't resurrect themselves. He, Yami, was now the king of all demons. Everyone was to bow down to him and follow his every command.  
  
And he wanted Yugi alive.  
  
~*~ *Does Pegasus have brown or blue eyes? Please correct me if I'm wrong!^_^  
  
Yami: That was a weird ending.  
  
YK: I'm tired.what do you expect.? Need sleep.Zzzzzzzzz (*head falls on keyboard and accidentally presses "Z") zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz  
  
Yami: (*Pulls YK's head up*) Weren't you asleep in the last A/N?  
  
YK: Yes, but I was tired then, too. (to readers) sorry this chappie's a bit short.  
  
Yami: She needs to think of how to resurrect---ow!  
  
YK: (pulls back her mallet) Shhh! That's for the next chappie! (Smiles innocently at readers) Please R&R if you want to find out what's going to happen in the next chapter!^_^ 


	5. V

A/N: I don't own Yugioh! I made this chapter longer than usual 'cause my other one was so short. So.enjoy!^_^  
  
WHY THIS CHAPTER IS IMPORTANT! Neko Oni Chan had so kindly written a Seto/Joey lemon for me. I'd really appreciate it if people would read the hard work she put in. Thank you! (and thanx Neko Oni Chan!)  
  
~*~  
  
Murmurs tumbled through the crowd---soft, quiet, awed, and with a hint of fear and disbelieve.  
  
'Did you hear? Yami beat Pegasus in an all out battle!'  
  
'Did he really? But he's so young!'  
  
'I know.still, he _is_ one of the strongest of our kind.'  
  
'True'  
  
'I guess that makes him our king.'  
  
'Yeah, but I don't like the idea of someone as young as he to rule over me.'  
  
A cloaked figure veiled into the dark corners of the street growled silently; it was not their right to decide who should control and who should not. Their opinion didn't matter to him---he was the victor.he was the king.  
  
The being slipped out from his blackened concealment and dashed toward the ancient stone monuments, far out into the outskirts of the demon civilization. He needed peace, and the low mumbles of those of _kinship_ wasn't helping him at all.  
  
"Yeah right," the individual grumbled as he made his way over patches of sickle, dried grass that flew past him in an outrageous blur. "Some kind of kinship. They'll probably plan to overthrow me as soon as they gather enough support."  
  
A bolt of lightning pierced the bleak, rolling clouds ahead, followed by a clap of thunder that boomed in a receding echo. But the masked figure took no notice, for weather like this was typical in the vampire kingdom. Besides he was almost there.  
  
Large, gray structures zoomed into sight, their faces eroded over the millennia. Splotches of deep green moss clung to them, dominating the meticulously carved calligraphy beneath. Several parts of the monuments had broken off, the pieces lying carelessly on the untouched dirt.  
  
The cloaked creature landed softly on one of the massive constructions, surveying his vicinity with a weary sigh. It was so peaceful here---no other demons around, no cries of mortals---in fact, he felt more tranquil than he had in a long while.  
  
A cool breeze welcomed his presence, blowing back the hood to reveal a crown of crimson, edged with inky black. Yami lifted his face toward the wind, relishing the sensation against his face. His golden bangs billowed in the air ephemerally before settling back beside those pair of blood red orbs.  
  
Then he stood up. That was all he needed---some peace. Now he had more important manners to attend to.manners such as saving Yugi before he end up as sacrifice.  
  
***  
  
Emphatic rustlings of paper sounded throughout the room. A trial of cursing ensued, then more crackling of sheets turned in hast.  
  
This went on for a series of time, before an outburst of joy exploded the sequence.  
  
"Ah ha! I've found it!" Brushing back a few locks of white hair, Bakura quickly scanned over the contents of the page.  
  
He had been searching through this blasted library for who-knows-how- long, going over countless research for a spell to bring his love back.  
  
"Ryou." Bakura's hazel eyes softened for a moment, before he quickly snapped out of his reminiscing and went back to his current finding.  
  
The instructions were written in beautiful calligraphy, and although some letters had faded away due to the passing of time, it was still readable. The edges of the paper around it were old, yellow, and worn, but Bakura didn't care.  
  
"Let's see," the albino mused, then read aloud, "For several centuries, the demon kind had been searching for an approach to resurrect the dead, for it was a naked fact that they cannot store themselves. But decades later, a powerful and brilliant magician sought out a method.  
  
Since it was the king of vampire who was most powerful, but most certainly cannot be used to conduct this restoration, one must take a creature baring resemblance to him. The creature will be placed next to the corpse, and one shall chant:  
  
O great spirits, hear my call I offer this creature, a clone of my king Release the soul of the one once dead Take the other's, who's spirit is fresh  
  
The creature partaking in this spell will have his soul offered, and the soul of the dead will be returned. Any damage done to the corpse will be mended. Burn the empty shell of the offered victim to rid of his (the offering's) existence."  
  
Bakura's lips curved into a slight smile. That shouldn't be any trouble; all he had to do was to find someone who looked like Pegasus---  
  
Sudden realization dawned to him. Pegasus wasn't the ruler. Yami was. And no one held closer resemblance to him than that mortal.what was his name?...ah yes, Yugi.  
  
A flashback of the incident he had in Yugi's room plowed into his mind. Yep, Yami loved Yugi. If he wasn't even going to allow the mortal to be used for the traditional ceremony, how in the world was he going to let Yugi be used for him to bring back Ryou?  
  
A fist slammed into the ground.  
  
"No!"  
  
This wasn't fair. After all his effort, he was rewarded with false hope.  
  
***  
  
"But m'lord, it's _tradition_!"  
  
"I don't care!" Yami yelled at his so-called counselor. Why can't these fools get it through their thick skulls that no, he didn't want Yugi to be sacrificed?!  
  
Crimson orbs glared down at the brown-haired vampire below him.  
  
"Why don't you just get another mortal? There are more than enough, anyway."  
  
The brunette, Seto, shot back with a retort of his own. "He's the perfect match! And we're still missing two more humans! Remember, they have to be _innocent_! And you don't find many of those these days!"  
  
Yami cursed, though he had to agree. But it still shouldn't be _that_ hard. Doesn't Seto or any of the other counselors realize that he _loved_ the boy?  
  
"Well than, why don't we just use Joey?" Yami said bitterly, eyeing Seto.  
  
That struck a nerve.  
  
Joey was Seto's mortal boyfriend, and the two loved each other dearly. Seto would do anyway for the blonde, and vice-versa.  
  
"Leave Joey out of this!" the brunette snapped angrily, a spark lighting up in his cobalt eyes. "And I'd rather kill myself with a poisoned dagger than watch him be sacrificed!"  
  
Yami shot out of his seat and pointed accusingly at Seto. "And so would I for Yugi! Why can't any of you imbeciles see that?! Is it because you can't accept the fact that I can love? Or maybe because you think that I want to defy tradition? Or maybe it's just a fling and our relationship will be out the window in three days flat? Well? Tell me! Tell me why he has to die!"  
  
Yami was on a rampage. His entire court stared at his in shock, utterly speechless---partially at the momentarily lose of sanity, and partially at the deep sincerity underlying in those words. And it was silence that had congealed the room, with the exception of Yami's labored breathing as he sent death glares---glares that held a mixture of fury, pain, and love--- at every one of the officials.  
  
It was Seto who broke the awkward quietness.  
  
"You really love him, don't you?" he whispered softly, lifting his eyes to meet those of his leader's.  
  
Yami was slight surprised at the compassion and understanding beneath the usual cold blue orbs. But he quickly dismissed that, and, his voice barely audible even to the keen sense of vampires, uttered four pain-lined words.  
  
"Damn right, I do."  
  
***  
  
Seto slipped into the mortal realm, hoping to meet a certain someone. He had just gotten out of the argument between Yami and the other counselors, and it certainly wasn't a pretty one. After much persuasion, yelling, threatening, and practically physical approaches, it was decided that another candidate would be searched for. The court wasn't pleased, of course, but it wasn't like Yami cared. And Seto most certainly didn't. In fact, it was the court who had tried to break Joey and him apart, though they failed miserably.  
  
The brunette smiled faintly as he recalled the first time he met the blond.  
  
(flashback)  
  
'So this is the mortal world?' the vampire grunted in disapproval. 'Looks like a piece of garbage to me. And why's it so bright? Oh look. It's one of those blasted contraptions those foolish humans use to do their biddings. And is everyone here have claustrophobia or someone? What? They don't have to be knitted so closely together.'  
  
Yes, it was obvious that Seto Kaiba did not enjoy his little excursion to the human dimension. And for more reasons than one.  
  
First, he was used to, almost addicted to, the dark, melancholic climate that hang above him everyday. Here.it was so._sunny_. Golden rays of light spilled from the almost cloudless sky, blinding his sight to almost a painful degree. And if there were clouds, they would be silky white and fluffy; Seto had snorted in disgust when he first saw them.  
  
Then there was the population. Why in the beepin' world were there so many people?! There were about fifty mortals for every vampire. The limited personal space was unnerving, and the urge to just kill every one of those humans gripped at his heart. But no, he hasn't do that. Pegasus, the current leader back than, had promptly ordered him not to. This was an expedition, in a way. He was just to take a couple notes on how far the human race had progressed over the last couple centuries. Once that was done, he was getting out of there in five seconds flat.  
  
Suddenly, Seto felt something bump into him. Snapping out of his thoughts, he prepared to glare at whoever dared to lay their hands on his godly body.  
  
Oh, but the ruthless Seto didn't glare. No, he gaped.gaped at the beautiful creature sprawled out on the pavement before him.  
  
Could this lovely being possible be a.human? But he was much too exquisite beyond belief to be one. A mop of gold hung from a striking complexion, enhanced by sapphire eyes just a shade above his own. Seto glanced down even farther, to the neck area, and licked his lips. Delicious.  
  
The teenager seemed to be aware that he was being inspected, and was tentatively drawing backwards.  
  
"S-sorry," the blonde mumbled, then turned on his heels.  
  
Seto grinned, and decided to follow the boy.  
  
***  
  
Joey knew that he was being followed. He quickened his paced, weaving in and out of the heavy crowd of weekend shoppers, hoping to lose his stalker. But after a swift, fervent glance behind him, he realized that it wasn't possible. Whoever this person was was watching him like a hawk.  
  
Anxiety built up in him, threatening to blow its top, until finally Joey broke into an all out run, swerving around the corners and across the brick-paved road. He was known for his speed; in fact, he's won every track race at school! And right now, he's running faster than ever, trying to escape his fear. This guy's going to need some supernatural powers to catch up to him.  
  
Too bad he didn't know that Seto _has_ supernatural powers.  
  
***  
  
The vampire smirked. He loved to play cat-and-mouse.especially if the mouse is a pretty blonde with an attractive body. Lunging forward, he made a dash for the prey. It wasn't hard work for him---of course not! He was a vampire!---but Seto had to agree that the teen was faster than the average human. And that enticed him even more.  
  
***  
  
Slap.slap.slap.  
  
He didn't noticed how the masses of people had thinned out as he raced over the acres of civilized land. All he heard was the slapping of his worn-out sneakers hitting the cement and the rush of blood exploding in his ears. A single thought emerged in his mind: why in the world was this stranger following him?! He didn't even do anything, except maybe bump into him, but he had apologized!  
  
Turning around the corner and after a few more paces, Joey was greeted with a worn brick way. A dead-end.  
  
Whirling around, the blonde attempted to make a backward trip and escape the ally way but to his great surprise, there was his stalker, standing at the entrance with his arms folder over his chest and a smug grin on his face.  
  
Joey's jaw dropped open, giving him the impression of a fish. How can this guy run so fast?! And he didn't even seem tired!  
  
Indeed, Seto was barely even breathing hard, let alone heaving for air like he was. The brunette just stared at him with a hint of amusement, interest, and.lust? Joey backed up against the wall as the demon advanced forward, baring a pair of silver incisors.  
  
"W-what do you want?" A low stutter edged with fear. A fear that allured the other's desires even farther.  
  
Seto smirked and bent down, so that their faces were only inches apart.  
  
"What I want.is you."  
  
The smaller of the two inhaled sharply, possibly because of the given response, or maybe it's the fact that Seto had started licking his neck. Either way, he was sure this.person.was insane.  
  
"S-stay away."  
  
The licking stopped briefly as Seto answered, and Joey could feel the hot spicy air flutter against his skin, sending cold shivers down his back.  
  
"Why should I stop? You know you want this. And besides, I've decided to make you my pet. So stay still, puppy-dog."  
  
Seto was vaguely stunned when the other blue-eyed boy shoved him back, a blaze sparkling in those cerulean orbs. A firm tone ensued, steady and slightly threatening, a blatant difference to the question voice before.  
  
"_Don't_ call me a puppy-dog."  
  
The demon remained silent, but instead in the blink of an eye caught the teen in a soul-soaring kiss. He could feel Joey moan in his mouth, and although the human had placed his arms on his chest to push him away again, they were soon wrapped around his neck. Seto pressed their bodies against the cool brick wall, and a groan elicited from his throat as skin rubbed against skin under layers of clothing.  
  
Both were panting when the kiss had ended. Seto glanced at the other, who was still supported against the wall.  
  
"What's your name?  
  
"Joey."  
  
"I'm Seto."  
  
(end flashback)  
  
The counselor in the court of elite vampires smiled to himself. It has been almost a year since they'd been together. He could remember everything he did with his special human with such precision that it was frightening, from the first day they'd met to love making to just sitting around languidly in each other's arms. He'd even entrusted the boy with his identity: a vampire. Lucky for him, Joey didn't freak out or call over a group of paranormal investigators. The teen simply shrugged and accepted the fact as though it were an everyday announcement.  
  
Ah, how he cherished this unique individual.  
  
***  
  
It was half past midnight, and a certain boy was still studying for the major exams coming up. There was one determined thought dominating his mind right now: graduate and getting into a college. His grades weren't that great---several D's and a couple of F's---ok, forget not being great, they were _horrible_. But if he passed the upcoming assessments, then he could graduate.  
  
Joey yawned, stretched, and stumbled unceremoniously to the window. Five straight hours of studying, and geez did his eyes burn!  
  
Suddenly, a pair of strong, sinewy arms was wrapped around his waist. Joey tensed, then relaxed when he realized that it was his lover.  
  
Leaning into the touch, he murmured a single word, "Seto."  
  
"Yes, love?" Seto planted soft, fluttery kisses along the delicate neck he adored so much, feeling the muscles there loosen from intense work.  
  
"Mmm.where were you?" The blonde had to bite his tongue to keep from moaning. Seto really knew how to arouse him!  
  
"At the court. The new king's Yami. Seems to me that he fell in love with one of your kind as well---one that was chosen as sacrifice for the forthcoming ceremony. But he persuaded the other counselors that another could be selected."  
  
Seto spun Joey around and pulled the other in for a kiss. Sweet.with a tint of iciness. Mint.  
  
Joey groped upwards and grabbed his lover's head, drawing him closer. He could sense Seto guiding them both to his bed, and he was correct when the cushioned surface made contact with his skin.  
  
There goes his studying for the night. Oh well. He needed a break.  
  
(TO READ THE LEMON PART OF THIS, PLEASE LEAVE A REQUEST IN THE REVIEW AND I'LL E-MAIL IT TO YOU! AND THANK YOU NEKO ONI CHAN FOR WRITING THE LEMON! CREDIT GOES TO HER!)  
  
***  
  
Blackness. Forbidden structures shadowed by nature's murky cloaks. A darkness not just in the sense of the absence of light, but in the night itself. Enigmatic. Unnerving. Eerie.  
  
Yugi shivered as the wind hollered into his ear, biting and scathing his skin. Inky clouds rolled overhead in ominous layers, threatening to discharge its watery packets. It was tantamount to the same feeling he got when he first met his vampire-twin. Someone was going to happen.but only fate can tell what.  
  
Sighing, the multi-color haired made his way down the clammy sidewalk, trying his best to ignore his foreseeing of ill-omen. Besides, it was late and he had school tomorrow.  
  
There was a dark alley way up ahead, staring at him like a wolf before consuming a rabbit. It was there, beckoning him into its mysterious, odious corners, before devastating him altogether with its ancient, omnipresent power.  
  
Yugi contemplated about going around it, but went against that thought, for it would only mean making extra work for himself and he was tired as it is. All he had to do was convince his troubling, paranoid mind that there was nothing to be afraid of.  
  
Summoning up his courage, the young boy strode over to the concealed entrance, forcing himself to look forward. So far, nothing had jumped out at him yet.  
  
Suddenly, a hand thrusted out from the darkness and grabbed Yugi by the neck. Almost immediately, Yugi's own ten fingers went up to his attacker's grip. From the thin shafts of moonlight, he could see pale, ghastly skin turning into an even whiter shade from the forceful squeeze. Struggling to free himself, Yugi's vision was shattered into bursts of silver light before his thrashing ceased all together. But just before slipping into oblivion, he thought he caught a lock of snowy white hair.  
  
The ominous rumbling clouds overhead gave way as great, big droplets of water began to fall. The heavens were crying for him.  
  
(I'M BEING ANNOYING.I KNOW.BUT THE JOEY/SETO LEMON IS WRITTEN VERY WELL! TO READ IT, PLEASE LEAVE A REQUEST IN THE REVIEW AND I'LL E-MAIL IT TO YOU! AND THANK YOU NEKO ONI CHAN FOR WRITING THE LEMON! CREDIT GOES TO HER!)  
  
YK: I'm dooooooooooonnnnneee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami: uh, yippee?  
  
YK: *grins like a fool*  
  
Yami: .  
  
YK: Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I made it longer than usual, since my previous chappie was so short and because I haven't updated in like 2 weeks. Also, many thanks to Neko Oni Chan for writing that wonderful lemon! Arigato!  
  
Yami: .I have nothing to say.  
  
YK: *coughs loudly and holds up the say-it-or-die sign*  
  
Yami: *curses* Please R&R.  
  
YK: ^_^ 


	6. VI

A/N: I don't own YGO!  
  
Er.I meant to get this updated earlier.but I kinda forgot.gomen nasai! Also, thanks, Neko Oni Chan, for writing that lemon!^_^  
  
~*~  
  
The immediate surrounding presented itself in a hazy mist - unfocused, vague, and.red?! A pair of lavender orbs blinked in an attempt to cast away the drowsiness, glancing blearily at his vicinity. What he saw conformed his first suspicion; the entire room was enveloped in red light - even the walls were red! That, or all the furniture were painted red.  
  
Suppressing a rising migraine, Yugi began to acknowledge more of the lesser, more subtle, details. It seemed that this.room.he was in was rarely used, for little was placed in it. A lone wooden chair was stationed in the center of the crimson carpeting, polished in glossy burgundy. To the east were multiple shelves of the same quality, empty save for the thin film of gray dust. And, to Yugi's mild surprise, in the far back was a podium, molded from red clay with intricate designs carved on the sides. Straining his eyes, the boy could just barely make out what looked like a book of some sort sitting on the way top.  
  
Curiosity getting the better of him, Yugi attempted to go over there and have a closer inspection, only to find that his body wouldn't cooperate. Or rather, something was preventing them from doing so.  
  
Though he was unable to see his arms, Yugi felt a biting sensation puncture his wrist every time he moved. Casting a quick glance at his legs revealed that they, too, were shackled tightly to the wall by layers of metal chains.  
  
'At least they aren't red.' the small teen thought, then mentally slapped himself for making such a trivial comment when he should be looking for a way out.  
  
Tugging at his bindings in vain and instead just receiving more cuts and soon-to-form bruises, Yugi decided to sit back and wait for _someone_ to come in. Secretly, he hoped that it would be Yami.  
  
A sudden movement caught the boy's attention. Somewhere in the dark corners of the room, the shadows shifted.  
  
"Y-Yami.?" Yugi called hopefully, straining to make out the details. "Is that you.?"  
  
The figured stopped, then emerged from the blackness.  
  
"No, I'm afraid it's not your beloved Yami."  
  
A jolt of fear quivered through Yugi's heart when he heard the odious tone - one that was slightly sarcastic and more than enough scornful. From his view, he saw a teen about two heads taller than he, with snowy white hair tinted a light pink from the light, and.  
  
Something glistened in the red light.  
  
.fangs!  
  
"No!" Yugi gasped, not realizing he had vocalized his inner thoughts. "You're.You're a vampire."  
  
Bakura smirked at the smaller one's horrified expression. "That's right. But that is not important, nor is who I am or where you are. No one will save you, little Yugi."  
  
Seeing the human search fervently for an exit, Bakura laughed derisively. "Oh, and don't bother looking for a way out. You are in another _dimension_. There are no doors or windows; the only way in or out is through magic, and that is something you pathetic mortals don't possess."  
  
Lilac eyes dulled visibly at the proclamation as its owner thought bitterly, 'Geez, well, that helped a lot. Even if I wasn't chained up, I _still_ would have been stuck here!'  
  
Yugi sighed, still going about his mental conversation. 'Yami.where are you?'  
  
Meanwhile, Bakura had gone over to the podium, flipping through the aged pages of the book. Scanning the spell once more, he murmured something inaudible, then with a flick of his wrist, a pale blue light appeared beside him.  
  
Yet it was not the blue light that had flabbergasted Yugi; no, it was the thing engulfed in the light. Or rather, _things_, for there laid nothing but a skeleton. Pale white skin was stretched out over the thin frame and shone ghastly in the light, appearing to be no more than a ghostly apparition. At some parts of the body one could see the bones beneath, seemingly about to collapse and tumble out. But no matter how desecrated the figure was, his resemblance to Bakura was strikingly similar.  
  
As Yugi watched the dead hovering in the air, he thought, 'Who _is_ this.other Bakura? His brother? A relative? Another vampire?'  
  
Then a thought occurred to him as he remembered him and Yami.  
  
'Maybe even a.lover?'  
  
He would have just questioned the white-haired vampire to confirm his suspicion, but fearing for his life, Yugi dared not ask. Instead, he watched silently as Bakura caressed the corpse with such gentleness he never would have believed the demon possessed.  
  
Bakura bit his lower lip at the corrupted sight of his lover. Stroking Ryou's cheek, his heart saddened at the deathly cold touch. There was no life in this shell that had once held a kind soul; even those beautiful brown eyes had lost their spark.  
  
Sighing, Bakura went on to proceed with the spell, but something gripped his heart.  
  
'No! This isn't right!'  
  
Blinking at the voice in his head, Bakura growled back, 'How is it not right?! It's the only way to bring Ryou back!'  
  
The voice fell silent for a moment, then hardly above a whisper, 'Do you think Ryou would want to be brought back this way.?'  
  
'I.' Bakura trailed off. The voice _did_ have a point.  
  
Dropping cross-legged onto the ground, Bakura weighed the pros and cons. Well, if he sacrificed Yugi and did bring back Ryou, Yami would hunt him down to hell so it wouldn't be safe for him or his lover. Also, there was a chance that his kindhearted angel would disagree with his method, and the last thing Bakura wanted was Ryou to be mad at him. Now that he thought about it, there seemed to be negatives than positives.Still.one pro outweighed the rest: he would get to see Ryou again.  
  
So absorbed in his inner conflicted, Bakura seemed to have forgotten about Yugi for the time being, not that the small boy could anything anyway. Weary and indecisive, the albino dozed off in a harried sleep.  
  
***  
  
He never did believe in angels. Why? Maybe it's the fact that he strived in a world of darkness.a place so black that it literally clashed with that of the light realm. He was a demon.and demons and angels don't mix. But what he saw changed his perspective forever.  
  
A fragile figure clothed in pure white came down to him, dainty feet never touching the ground. Streaks of silvery-pallid hair billowed in the intangible breeze, flowing behind great, big wings that spread out in a panorama of white feathers. Large brown eyes peered out at him, showing emotions indescribable by mere words.  
  
At first, Bakura thought that it was a female, yet one look at those chocolate orbs told his that it was his love.  
  
"Ryou." Bakura breathed softly, as if afraid to break this precious moment.  
  
Ryou smiled sadly as he floated over to the vampire, embracing him in a gentle hug. Bakura wrapped his own arms around the angel's waist, inhaling the heavenly scent. Pulling back, he tilted Ryou head up and gazed into his eyes.  
  
A film of water had collected on both pairs of hazel orbs, threatening to burst. It did, eventually, when lips meet in a chaste kiss, one that turned to a passionate hunger. Bakura could still savor the sweet taste on those rose-petal lips, reminding him of the first day of spring, the blooming Sakura trees, and nature all together.  
  
Tears cascaded down the two lover's face, glistening in the light on alabaster cheeks. At last, they pulled apart.  
  
Ryou buried his head into the other's chest, missing the warm he had lost for so long. But he knew that this couldn't last forever; he needed to tell Bakura the real reason he came.  
  
"Bakura."  
  
The demon looked down at the soft whisper.  
  
"Love, please.listen.don't use the spell."  
  
Bakura froze. Ryou knew about it. But without its magic, then the compassionate angel couldn't be revived.  
  
When there was only silence, Ryou tried again. "Please.it's not right! I love you - I truly do - but it's not right to tear another's love away for the sake of one's own! I beg of you, Bakura.Onegai."  
  
Hearing Ryou's soft pleadings jerked at Bakura's heart. He wanted to bring his tenshi back again and hold him forever in his arms.but if Ryou disagrees then he would abide to his wishes.  
  
"Alright, love," Bakura whispered, choking back a sob. "I won't use it if it makes you happy."  
  
Smiling sorrowfully, Ryou glanced up at the darker one. "Promise?"  
  
It took all of Bakura's willpower to utter the next two words, something that he will forever be bound to. ".I promise."  
  
And then, knowing that his task was done, Ryou starting slipping out of Bakura's embrace as if he was being pulled back to heaven. Quickly planting another chaste kiss on the other's cheeks and tasting the salty tears of grief, Ryou began to vaporize.  
  
"Ryou!" Bakura reached out to grab hold of the beautiful teen, but Ryou had faded to no more than a phantom. "Don't go! Ryou.!"  
  
"I'm sorry, love," the angel sighed, grasping Bakura's raised arm. "But my place is no longer in this world.I'm sorry. Just remember, no matter where I am I'll be in your heart.as you are in mine.always and forever.I love you."  
  
Ryou could hardly be seen with the naked eye now, and as their hands slipped apart, Bakura murmured, "Aishiteru...watashi no tenshi." (I love you, my angel)  
  
And then Ryou vanished, leaving Bakura alone.  
  
***  
  
Bakura woke up with a jolt, only to find his face stained with wetness and his heart laden with lead. 'That dream.was it real?' Touching his lips where he and Ryou had once shared an intimate moment, he thought he could taste the lingering spring day. 'It has to be real.'  
  
Poor Bakura. Now the demon was utterly confused, but he had made a promise, even if it was in a dream.  
  
'Well, at least, I don't need Yugi anymore,' he thought bitterly. 'I hope Yami's happy now.'  
  
~*~  
  
Something tugged at the back of Yami's mind, seemingly trying to communicate with him. At first, the child of the dark brushed it aside, but the towing feeling just intensified. Wavering between rather to ignore it or investigate, Yami made up his mind when a faint call sounded. He didn't know how he had heard it, but it was there, soft and hopeful.  
  
'Yami.where are you?'  
  
It sounded like.Yugi!  
  
Not caring if he was hearing things, Yami ran out of the courtroom, much to the disapproval and shock of his councilors.  
  
He continued down the massive hall of the demon world, feet hardly touching the ground in his hast. Black swirled past him like a broken movie, though there was little change overall - just darkness and the tight grip of anxiety.  
  
Was Yugi calling out to him? What if he's in trouble? What if the beautiful, innocent human desperately needed his help and his wasn't there? What if some monster kidnapped him.for his beauty?...purity? What if.?  
  
Grunting in irritation, Yami shoved all the unanswerable 'what if's to the back of his head, concentrating only on his destination. He needn't be distracted by such thoughts right now.  
  
At last, the king of demons halted to a silent stop before a monolithic relief. Any details were made barely indiscernible by the dimness of the place, but one could still make out the wide, flourishing calligraphy carved long before the birth of time. The stone block had deteriorated slightly with age, yet was still standing proudly as it had for millennia ago.  
  
A dim blue aura flickered around Yami as he mumbled something under his breath. At first, it seemed as if nothing happened, but suddenly the massive structure began to shudder. Loose rubbles came tumbling down as the stone swung slowly open, its base grinding against the palace's dark marble floor and producing a sound tantamount to that of nails alone a chalkboard.  
  
When silence had settling in place, the child of the dark crossed the threshold to the shadowy room behind the relief. Twin crimson orbs blinked in the dimness, and then were illuminated by a dull orange ball of light.  
  
Balancing the glowing sphere in one hand, Yami cast a quick glance over the countless books heaped in towering piles. This was where all the spells of the demon realm was held; it was a place forbidden to all the lesser vampires.granted to only himself and those of the council.  
  
Ruby eyes scanned the many titles embroidered on the sides of the volumes until finally stopping on one particular manuscript: Hunting.  
  
Fling the orange ball into the air and ensuring that it hovers there, Yami grabbed the book and quickly found the correct page.  
  
"Let's see." the vampire murmured, running a finger along the faded text. "How to find your prey." Well, he wasn't about to _drink_ Yugi, but the spell works as an alternate search technique.  
  
After blurring through the instructions, Yami stood up to perform the magic. Bright yellow flames burst about him as he recited the words in ancient tongue, reviving of a language lost so long ago. The fire shifted to a bloody red as it swarmed into a massive flat oval. Golden tendrils of cloud formed and arranged themselves into wispy calligraphy, building onto the garnet flaming disk.  
  
Yami gasped inwardly when he read the inscriptions, then immediately ended the spell. Yugi's in _where_?! When he catches the _thing_ that locked his love in such a place, it'll wish it was never born!  
  
"Don't worry, Yugi.I'm coming."  
  
After making that promise, Yami flashed out of sight, leaving the orange light dying in the darkness.  
  
~*~  
  
YK: Finished!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!^_^ Oh, and did anyone watch today's new YGO episode: "Yugi vs. the Rare Hunters"? And they changed the YGO intro, too!^_^ Me happy! (also, I _finally_ finished constructing my deck^_^)  
  
Yami: I think they made my face wider.  
  
YK: Not really.besides, you still look cute^_^  
  
Yami: .no comment.good bye.  
  
YK: *coughs-aren'tyouforgettingsomething-cough*  
  
Yami: Please R&R.  
  
YK: ^_^ 


	7. VII

A/N: I don't own YGO!  
  
Sorry for the long wait! But I had author's block and was just plain lazy.^_^  
  
WARNING! The authoress has currently been turned into a zombie, resulting in a very bad chapter. Gomen if there are any mistakes or if the entire thing seemed pointless. Thank you. Over and out.  
  
~*~  
  
Something brushed against his skin, the soft, smooth texture rubbing against his own. Hazel orbs fluttered open only to find its owner's head firmly secured in front of a pale, rigid wall.  
  
But walls don't breathe, do they?  
  
A blush crept upon his face as Joey Katsuya recalled exactly _what_ had taken place the previous night.  
  
Staring up at his sleeping lover, the blonde sighed contently and brushed a few strands of lingering brown locks away. Seto looked so peacefully at times like these.In fact, he almost seemed.human. Yes, human and not like the stoic, merciless demon-mask that the vampire wore around everyone but him.  
  
Reaching up, Joey placed a gentle kiss on the other's cheek. Soft morning light streamed in from the blinds, casting rays of pale gold and orange around the room, as if it were part of a harmless flame.  
  
"You know," the smaller of the two whispered, "you look more like an angel right now than a demon."  
  
Then, just as he was about to slip out of the shared bed, a hand reached out and snatched his arm.  
  
"Don't think I didn't hear that."  
  
Joey turned around to meet his lover's face; azure eyes stared back at him, a twinkle of amusement visible against the ubiquitous smirk.  
  
"Seto! I didn't know you were awake!" Joey paused, then added, "How long _were_ you awake?"  
  
Pulling the mortal back onto bed and in front of him, Seto wrapped an arm around the other's chest. "Oh.long enough to hear that little comment of yours. Now what's this about angels?"  
  
Joey was about to answer (and could have done so) if his earlobe wasn't being disturbed at that exact moment. That, and the fact that a hand was lightly roaming his bare torso - up, down, left, right - pinching here and there and arousing the teen.  
  
"Seto." Joey moaned softly, leaning even closer against the other. How was he supposed to answer any questions when he was just so damn excited?! "S-stop.w-we just finished doing.y'know.last night."  
  
The vampire smirked as he ran a hand along his lover's inner thighs, eliciting more of those pleasurable groans that he loved so much.  
  
"Yes, I realize that. But do you oppose?"  
  
Hazel orbs widened as curls of golden hair flew in all directions.  
  
"Of course not! It's just that.I have school." Joey paused, then added, "but I could always skip it!"  
  
In response, Seto captured his human in a hungry kiss, pushing him back into the covers again.  
  
***  
  
"Yugi! Yugi! Where are you?!"  
  
Yami burst into the room, splashes of red light dotting his face as he gave a frantic once-over at the place. Almost immediately, crimson eyes streaked with anxiety fell on a lone boy chained to the akin-colored ground.  
  
"Yugi!"  
  
The boy's head snapped up upon hearing his name and a hopeful cry ensued. "Yami! Yami! You came!"  
  
Hurrying over without knowing whether to laugh or cry with relief and happiness, the demon king plunged toward the human faster than an eye blink.Only to be thrown back into the many cherry-tainted walls.  
  
There was the sickening sound as flesh connected with stone, and a wave of shuddering pain passed through Yami's head. His vision blurred for a second as he slumped to the ground, leaving a large dent in the wall.  
  
A worried call rang out from Yugi as he tugged at the metal shackles binding his arms and legs. They cut into his skin, leaving soon-to-be bruises and cuts, but the pain was little compared to what Yugi's concern for Yami - he wanted to help his lover.  
  
"Yami! Are you ok?"  
  
Biting back his tears, Yugi pulled at the chains with all the strength his petite body could muster.though to no alas.  
  
Finally, after a few fretful seconds, the vampire stumbled to his feet, slightly shaky at first, then gradually becoming more stable as he laid a hand on the ruined wall to support himself.  
  
Taking a quick glance at Yugi, Yami answered back (with a little difficulty), "Yeah.I'm fine.Don't worry, love."  
  
After receiving a small affirmative nod from the other, Yami let his thoughts wander.  
  
'What _was_ that?! One moment I was running towards Yugi.and the next, I'm being shot into a wall! Great.I think I broke a rib.If it had been one of those man-made walls, then there wouldn't have been a problem, but this.these walls - this _room_ --- is constructed with _magic_! Even those of my kind stays clear of them.'  
  
Yami's brows furrowed together as his demon senses took over.  
  
'Whoever brave (or dumb) enough to come here must have a death wish.that, or the person's just incredibly strong.'  
  
Suddenly, a tingle against his skin forced Yami to turn around. The aura wasn't as powerful as his own, but it was still one to be wary of. Glancing back, Yami's face showed none other than surprise when he found.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
Without even thinking, the question slipped out of his mouth and a new fire blazed and coursed through his body. "Why are you here? And what are you doing with Yugi?!"  
  
The albino stared back silently, and Yami almost had to look away from those dead brown eyes that peered out. The once-sly vampire looked so emotionless.as if he had nothing to live for anymore.as if someone had broke his mind and soul.  
  
But Yami wasn't one to show sympathy and, stalking over to the figure slumped by the wall, he hauled Bakura up by the collar, demanding, "Answer me. _Now_."  
  
There was no reply, only an ethereal silence as twin chocolate orbs continued to stare at Yami. For a moment, the tricolor haired teen has thought that perhaps Bakura was dead, but the faint pulse traveling along his neck of where Yami was holding him proved otherwise.  
  
Just as he was about to snap at the mute figure, a voice piped up.  
  
"Wait! Yami! I know what happened! Just let me explain afterwards!"  
  
Hearing his koi, and the effect immediately softening his heart, Yami gazed back and nodded. "Alright, Yugi, but this bastard here isn't worth your kindness.especially after what he did!"  
  
Yugi said nothing as he watched Yami throw Bakura a poisonous look before tossing him roughly to the ground. The small boy sighed. 'If only Yami knew what Bakura had to go through.then I'm sure he won't act as he is now.Poor Bakura.poor, poor Bakura.I hope he units with his love again.It's not fair that they should be separated; I mean, I would give my life for Yami's.'  
  
The crackling of static snapped his out of his musings as lavender eyes widened at the sight of Yami tossing balls of golden light at him. Wait. Not at him.at the invisible barrier _surrounding_ him.  
  
But each time the indefinite flat disks dented the shield, they only bounced back at Yami, forcing him to dodge out of the way. Hope began to diminish inside Yugi as he watched his love jump to and fro, vainly trying to penetrate the impassable barricade and evade his own lethal attacks at the same time.  
  
Yami grunted as the thin plate of light narrowly missed him; what kind of force field is this?! Very rarely could anything, magic or not, stop him, but this.this was ridiculous!  
  
'I won't give up,' the vampire thought as his feeble attacks continued. 'I'll _never_ give up.'  
  
Anger rushed through his veins at the thought of Yugi locked forever in the cursed dome, giving Yami renewed strength. The fury grew when all his attempts failed, though, the balls of light being incessantly returned to their owner.  
  
Finally, the fuse blew out when tiny pearl-drops trickled down the human boy's cheeks. In his rage, Yami snapped toward Bakura, death growling in his words, "Bring down that barrier right now.I know you can.and you _will_ do so if you don't want to suffer a fate worse than death."  
  
Yami didn't expect a reply from the lifeless albino, thus was slightly surprised when Bakura muttered, "Actually, I do. Take my body and cut it to pieces, throwing my head to the dogs to gnaw on, burn my insides with flames from hell.I don't care. Just.let me be with Ryou again."  
  
Yami blinked at the pessimistic wish. And who in the seven floors of the underworld was Ryou? Instead of pursuing the matter, the demon king rammed Bakura against the wall.  
  
"Tell me how to take down the barrier _now_. Or by heaven and hell I'll condemn your soul to an endless darkness for the rest of your life." Pausing, Yami added, hoping that his next sentence might spark some action, "And you'll never see Ryou again."  
  
He got what he wanted, it seemed. In a flash, Bakura's hands were at Yami's throat, nails digging into the ivory skin and drawing tickles of crimson blood. A redness clouded his normally brown eyes as he glared at Yami in contempt. An image of Ryou floated back to him, and almost simultaneously the knowledge that he'll never return to his arms again hit Bakura.hard.  
  
Suddenly, the albino wanted nothing than to kill.kill Yami.kill Yugi.kill everyone in all the damn realms. He wanted everyone to feel the suffering he had to go through, the sorrow he had to endure.It wasn't fair! Why did Ryou have to leave him?! They could have been so happy together.! Damn this stupid thing called life that always mocked him, tormented him, pushed him around like a rag doll in the mud!  
  
Something snapped inside of him. Bakura did want to live anymore.  
  
Even Yami saw the truth in his eyes as the vampire king struggled for air. Under normal circumstances, Bakura was far less powerful than he, but this time the albino was guided by unadulterated passion and fury. True, Yami cared for Yugi, yet it was nothing compared to the storms of emotions Bakura felt.  
  
"D-don't." Yami choked out, surveying his attacker through a hazy view. Red dots began to make themselves visible, swarming over his deteriorating vision. "Stop this."  
  
But Bakura couldn't hear Yami. No.he was a madman, driven by the anger brought on by the lost of a loved one. There was no one that cared about him anymore.no one that can bring a smile to his face or sunshine to his heart. He just wanted to die and be with his Ryou again.and escape this torture.yes, he wanted to die.  
  
Adrenaline reached its peak as Yami shut his eyes from the blinding blue aura flaring around Bakura. If the albino continued to ascend at this level.he'll blow up! Literally! Kaboom!  
  
'And take the rest of us with him,' the demon thought grimly. 'And Yugi.'  
  
Meanwhile, Yugi was never more scared in his life. He didn't have a full grasp of what was happening but could certainly feel an impending doom towering over head. Just one little touch and the bomb would explode. To make matters worse, Yami was still in the devil's grasp. Yugi wanted to shout out his concern for his dark lover, but his calls were caught in his throat. Something bad was going to happen.and soon.  
  
The scorching blue light intensified, on the verge of reaching its climax. It licked at Yami's skin and eyes, forcing the teen to look away.  
  
Managing to turn in Bakura's direction, Yami yelled (or at least tried, though it came out less than a gurgle), "B-Bakura.stop! You'll kill us all! Stop this right---"  
  
"No! I'm _sick_ and _tired_ of being life's sick little entertainment! Tell me, why does everyone else have happiness except me?! Well? Tell me!!!"  
  
Before Yami had a chance to respond, the cerulean bomb detonated, engulfing all the room's occupants into what could be called an underworld realm. There was no pain.just the sensation of separating soul from body.like a sharp slap in the face and the stinging lasting only a millisecond.  
  
The cry of a child echoed in Yami's ear, and he briefly recognized it as Yugi's before submitting to total oblivion, one last thought fading into his mind.  
  
'I'm sorry, Yugi.'  
  
~*~  
  
Yeah.I know, the ending sucked. But I have no idea whatsoever left for this fic. The next chapter (probably being the last chapter) will be based on Joey and Seto. Again, I must apologize for the conclusion of this story, but I lost my inspiration. If anyone has any ideas, please leave it in the review and I'll consider using it to extend the plot of "Demon Tears" (and give you credit, of course^_^) Other than that.I have nothing to say except I feel very dead like now.  
  
P.S. Check out my new fic "Meteor Garden"! It's more humor based, revolving around Yami and Seto! 


End file.
